


The Beginning, The Middle and The End

by splendid_splendont



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multi, Polyamory, Tags May Change, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Noya, Hinata and Kageyama are in love. No one can tell me otherwise. I don't have a good summary yet sorry.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 19





	The Beginning, The Middle and The End

**Author's Note:**

> So I need this ship and there are only 2 other works out there. Its a tragedy because I've read them both. So I guess I will try and jump start this ship with my bare hands, or at least make a few people like me happy.

“I can’t mooooove.” Hinata whined face-first into the gym floor. His bright orange hair was soaked with sweat and the volleyballs littered around the room gave a clear indication why.

“Stop being so dramatic. If you were better at receives you wouldn’t have to waste all that energy running around.” Kageyama scoffed at him from the other side of the net. The setter took the lull in activity as a much-needed break for gulping down water.

“Maybe if you didn’t try to take my head off with your serves I wouldn’t have such a hard time getting them..” The smaller boy grumbled, pushing himself upright. He frowned at Kageyama from his spot on the floor.

“It’s not my fault your tiny body can’t handle my serves. Maybe you should try catching them with your face.” Kageyama took the bait and hissed back his response. Before Hinata could launch himself off the floor another voice echoed loudly in the space.

“Oh my God. You two are worse than an old married couple!” Nishinoya grinned. He took in the messy state of the gym and the two squabbling underclassmen in loose-fitting clothes. “What the hell are you two doing here on a Saturday? Don’t you have lives?”

Kageyama opened his mouth to snap at the libero but Hinata beat him to the punch by tackling the newcomer.

“Noya! You’re back!” Hinata beamed, landing on top of the older boy and knocking them both to the floor. Noya ruffled the messy red hair in front of him and smiled good-naturedly.

“I did tell ya I was going to be back before the semester started. Can’t spend my whole summer at the beach.”

“How did you know we were here?” Kageyama held out his hand to help Noya off the floor. He let out a startled yelp when he was unceremoniously yanked into the dogpile.

“I tried calling, but when neither of you picked up I took a wild guess that you were together,” Nishinoya replied easily. He made a mental note of Kageyama’s red ears and the goofy smile plastered Hinata’s face.

“We couldn’t stand just sitting around and Kageyama offered to help me practice my receives so (”I did not.”) we figured it was easier to just do that here.”

Noya moved his hand to mess with Kageyama’s hair, smiling wider when the setter didn’t struggle to remove himself from their pile. “Well, if we’re working on receives you can count me in.” Nishinoya maneuvered himself out from under the other two boys.

“Hey Kageyama, let me try serving!” Hinata was back to being a ball of energy, almost like the presence of their friend had refilled some sort of battery.

“Okay, We all know you could use the practice. You can’t always count on Yamaguchi to save your ass.” Kageyama stood up, yanking Hinata up with him. His tone was anything but playful but Hinata grinned like he had made a great joke.

“Let’s gooo, slowpokes.” Noya called out, tossing a ball over the net towards the pair. Kageyama snatched it from the air. 

* * *

_Later_

“Okay, I’m tapping out.” Noya panted. They were all drenched in sweat and he could tell he would be needing a hot bath later to ease some of the tensenesses from his muscles. 

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Kageyama looked a little worse for wear but was still standing and capable of speech which was more than Hinata. The ginger was back to laying face down on the wooden floor, not moving. He mumbled something unintelligible but neither of his teamates could understand him.

“Come on ya big baby. We have to clean up.” Noya grabbed the back of Hinata’s t-shirt and dragged him up. Hinata’s face had definitely seen better days. A few too many volleyballs to face looked like it really hurt but the boy was still sporting a grin.

They worked in silence for a while, collecting the equipment and returning it to its rightful place in the closet. Noya was locking the door, ready to head out when Kageyama shouted.

“Get off me!”

“You promised if I could receive one of your serves quote - without eating the floor - you would buy me mochi!” Hinata crowed loudly. The ginger had scaled Kageyma like the setter was a gangly tree and was hanging off his shoulders.

“I didn’t agree to carry you to the shop!” Kageyama flailed, trying to shake off the smaller boy but Hinata only held on tighter.

“Nooooo! You promised!”

Nishinoya smirked at their antics, wondering how much of the rivalry was just for show. They were clearly good for each other and despite his protests, Kageyama was still choosing to spend the weekend in Hinatas’s company.

“If you two knuckleheads hurry up, I’ll buy us all mochi,” Noya called over his shoulder, heading for the door. The sound of footsteps chasing after him made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or prompts you think might be good for this story, feel free to drop a comment or message me on tumblr puppystiles.tumblr.com.
> 
> What background ships do you guys want to do or do you not really care? I am a big fan of Tsuki/Yama or Dachi/Suga.


End file.
